


My dancer

by late_night_secrets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader dances, Reader-Insert, but he's just madly in love, but just slightly mentioned, classical or contemporary, kuroo might seem a little possessive, no "y/n" though, oops i forgot an important one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_secrets/pseuds/late_night_secrets
Summary: Elegance,noun1.	the quality of being graceful and stylish in appearance or manner.2.	the quality of being pleasingly ingenious and simple; neatness
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	My dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, Kuroo dating someone who loves to dance was living in my mind rent-free for quite a while now. I thought about any knd of solo-dance like ballet or contemporary dance or something similar. 
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes regarding vocabulary, spelling, grammar or punctuation.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^

When the lights dimmed down and the curtains opened, Kuroo was not really sure what to expect. The last time he had gone to a theatre it was some obligatory family event he had slept through most of the time. It was not like he despised performing arts, yet he was not too keen on consuming some either. If he wanted visual entertainment, he would rather watch a movie than go to a theatre. Back then, he had been young and had had not much patience. Yet, he was sitting here now and caught himself being curious and even, a tiny bit, excited. After all, he had grown, maybe became a bit more open-minded towards it all.

After all, he already should have sat here years ago.

However, grown up or not, he quickly got reminded why he had avoided theatres in his free time not even fifteen minutes into the evening. He might be more tolerant now but, with all due respect, he had realized that a performance of a hobby dance school did not entertain him. Fairly speaking, it was cute how the five-year-old pounded across the stage, jumping rather less synchronized when the music gave it away and occasionally spinning around all while having the brightest of grins on their faces, obviously having a blast. Still, Kuroo tried and failed to share the apparently never ending excitement of the spectators sitting in the front rows who could not stop applauding and taking pictures.

 _Probably the parents_ , he assumed. Kuroo had always considered himself a pretty empathic person but right now he simply could not understand how someone was _that_ enthusiastic about some children in costumes. Maybe he would understand once he was a father himself. So instead of clapping like one of those toy monkeys with cymbals, he applauded politely every once in a while.

He skimmed through the program every spectator had found lying on their seat. Apparently, they had scheduled the children’s performances first, and as the evening progressed the dancers would get older. The urge to groan frustratedly grew as he realized he had to wait for at least another hour. From then onwards it should be more bearable for him.

His eyes rapidly jumped over the names of the performers, in the dim light barely readable, until they came to a quick halt. A sudden wave of pride overcame him, and he could not contain his smile when he read her name. Although it was just some cheap, clearly self-made prospect, seeing it printed black on white looked so official. Did she feel the same when she had looked through the setup during his matches? Had she read his name and thought to herself, _“Oh, I know that guy – That’s my guy!”_?

“Thank you again for coming,” the woman next to him whispered. It was her mother. Both her parents sat to his right. They had gone through these performances many, many times already. “Although she always says you don’t need to come, she’s actually very happy, you know.”

It took Kuroo a few moments to realize that she was consoling him. Unconsciously, he had started shaking his leg, a clear sign of impatience. As soon as he noticed, he stopped. “No,” he wanted to clarify immediately. “I mean, yes. I know.” He sat up properly and tried to focus on what was happening on the stage. “Of course I have to come,” he added with a low voice. “It was long overdue.”

And that was the truth. Considering how many years they were dating already, it was almost embarrassing to admit that this was the first official performance he ever saw. In this regard they had been nothing but unlucky; be it volleyball nationals, a broken arm of hers, his sister’s wedding, the dance school skipping the yearly stage performances due to construction work… Throughout the years there had been many reasons why Kuroo could not have attended, and the more often it had happened, the bigger grew the clod of guilt in his heart. Especially when she had watched most of his matches so dutifully and enthusiastically.

“You didn’t miss much. I believe it’s a little tiring,” her mother told him. He was hearing these words for the umpteenth time now, not only from his – as they liked to call themselves – soon-to-be parents-in-law – even though a proposal was nowhere near in sight – but also from his girlfriend. Every time it was clear that another year would pass without him seeing her dancing on stage, she had always waved it off, _“It doesn’t matter. ‘Nothing special’ to put it into Kenma’s words. I mean, of course I’m a little sad. But it is as it is. After all, it’s just a hobby.”_ Each time it had nagged at him how calm she had said those words when her eyes clearly told how disappointed she was. Not necessarily in him, but in the whole situation.

Therefore, him being here was actually quite a big deal. For the past few weeks, she had alternated between foreseeing any kind of catastrophe that would prevent Kuroo to see her performance once again, and constantly asking him if he really wanted to come since it would probably only bore him. Again, she had appeared quite collected, yet he knew how excited and happy she was. He had noticed it in the way her eyes had shone a little brighter and her walk had become a little bouncier every time he had reassured her that he was very much looking forward to finally seeing her dancing on stage. For that alone, sitting here and watching children hopping in the spotlight had already been worth it.

So, he responded honestly, “I wouldn’t say tiring. Just… not the first thing that crosses my mind to get rid of boredom.” Even though he did not play as much volleyball as he used to do in high school, he still enjoyed working out. He liked to feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, his skin burning after the ball hit his arms and his muscles ripping apart as he forced himself to go further, to jump higher, to run faster. He preferred moving around, not watching someone else do it. Yet tonight, he was more than willing to sit in the dark among many others to focus on the only illuminated spot in the theatre, namely the stage.

“Well, I just hope you won’t regret it.”

“Oh” A small smile appeared on his face. “I most definitely won’t.” And that he was sure of.

As the evening continued, Kuroo thought about the old days. Back in high school as he got aware of his interest in her had he already known that being in a relationship not only meant to have an important person, but also being one? Probably not. He vaguely remembered how he had pestered her to come and watch one of his matches when they had been nothing more but shallow friends. Often she had declined jokingly stating that one might think they would be dating if she showed up because of him.

But then, one day during a match against another school in Tokyo he had spared a look over the ranks somewhat mindlessly. – “ _Well, I heard that our volleyball club was actually quite good, so I came to confirm it myself.”_ – How startled he had been when he had seen her beaming and cheering. He still remembered it clearly since he had failed the next receive in his surprise. This was the moment he had realized there was no other face he would rather spot watching him play. That he had fallen in love.

During that time, he had already known she also got a passion as big as his for volleyball. As they gradually had grown closer, he had noticed just how much she actually loved to dance. Having people around she was comfortable with she knew no shame in holding back as soon as any kind of melody sounded. On rare occasions she would even start to swing her body randomly without any music playing; spinning around and throwing limps graciously in a rhythm nobody could hear but her. Nowadays he knew it was a sign that she got a song stuck in her head.

After what felt like hours, the next dance finally should be her group’s first. The music started and Kuroo sat up a little straighter. Up until now, he had been watching quite carelessly but within a moment he managed to focus. The first person who entered the stage was not her. Neither was the second. It was visible that the current performers had trained for many years. Compared to the groups at the beginning, their movements were more fluent, more synchronized and by far more natural.

Once she entered the stage, his mind went blank for a second. Kuroo felt his body tensing a little and he could not tell why. With the tight costume, the hair neatly done, and her face painted more than usual she looked so different and yet so familiar. It seemed like she would float across the stage, her movements being in perfect harmony with the music.

_Elegance._

For a long time, Kuroo had wondered what it was with her. In high school she had been, blatantly speaking, no one special; fairly pretty, but not beautiful; not unpopular, but not too popular either; moderately good grades, but never top of the class. Yet, there had been something about her that made him look after her a little longer as one would normally do, that left his body somewhat tingling when she laughed, that made his heart flutter after their gazes met.

Kenma who also had noticed Kuroo’s behavior, had claimed that his friend simply had a huge crush. The thought had already crossed Kuroo’s mind but for him it had been too early to properly call it a crush. Still, not being the shy type, he had started talking to her. Soon he had realized he had made the right choice since her company always managed to cheer him up. However, he still could not have pinpointed what exactly about her fascinated him.

Then, one day in Japanese class they had talked about the word _elegance_ and what it actually meant. Automatically, he had had to think of her, and that was when he had found his answer.

It was her elegance that had captivated him, so subtle that one had to watch closely in order to notice. Her posture was really good, and almost every movement, even just the way she walked, seemed so… controlled. When she had told him that she danced a lot, it had made perfect sense. As if he had found the missing piece of a puzzle. A riddle which solution appeared so obvious once you knew it.

It had intrigued him back then and it still intrigued him now.

How she was capable of using her bod exactly the way she wanted. How she smiled with such a lighthearted expression. How effortless and easy it all seemed to be.

But Kuroo knew. For weeks if not months she had worked for this very moment. Even after training she would still continue practicing at home until she was pleased with a certain combination. So many hours she had put alone into stretching and working out. And she would go on despite the pain and exhaustion.

Kuroo admired her discipline, and vice versa. It was probably one of the many reasons why they got along so well. Both of them knew what it meant to have a hobby that was truly a little more than that.

She had watched many of his matches, now it was his turn to officially appreciate the fruits of her work. And he savored it to the fullest.

He could not tear his eyes away from her in order to maybe watch her colleagues or enjoy the choreography as a whole. Not that he wanted to anyway.

He was captured by the costume that clung to her trained torso like a second skin. Covering her body and yet revealing its form; this very form he had hold many, many times. His gaze did not miss how the light fabric of the skirt ghosted around her thighs, and he recalled how they felt under his fingers or wrapped around his head. The soft skin of hers with the hard muscle beneath. Her lips painted red as a part of the mask had turned into a bright smile for everyone to see. He knew exactly how they could also look like; how they felt like. And her eyes. He had seen them laughing, crying, furious, blissful… Right now, they were as alive as ever, telling everyone to look and see that this was where she belonged.

All of her was incredibly familiar. And yet, he was seeing her like never before. His throat felt dry as he gulped. Suddenly, his clothes seemed tighter. Trousers and a dress shirt were not the most comfortable wear in the first place, but right now he felt hot.

Everyone in this theatre could watch her as clear as him, the graceful girl on stage who danced like it was the easiest thing to do.

But they had no idea who she truly was. What a delight she was in his life. That she, the one in the spotlight, was taken by him, one of the many figures sitting in the dark.

That she was his, and he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, if you enjoyed, please leave some Kudos and/or comments ^^


End file.
